


A Nice Morning

by thicklight (gurajiorasu)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4199427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/thicklight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yabu was drinking coffee, Hikaru was reading book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Nice Morning

Yabu held the steaming cup of coffee in his hands. His elbows were rested on the table so that the warm steam of the coffee hit his cheeks pleasantly. It was a nice morning; he had a free day and so did Hikaru.  
  
Hikaru had settled on the sofa across from the kitchen table since he was out from his morning shower. He had this book that he had been eager on finishing on his hand and he was practically drowned in it. His legs were folded up and he made himself perfectly comfortable on that fluffy sofa. A bag of potato chips was placed strategically next to him.  
  
Yabu sipped his coffee. His eyes were still on Hikaru, following Hikaru’s every movements. He had been watching Hikaru since who-knows-when and he was still not getting bored of it. He had always been fond of looking at Hikaru’s direction, true, but that day, it just felt more difficult to tear his eyes away from that boyfriend of his.  
  
Why was that, Yabu wondered while putting down his mug down. It’s just Hikaru. His usual Hikaru. There’s nothing new with him. He didn’t just cut his hair or something. In fact, Hikaru was being as plain as he could be.  
  
His hair wasn’t styled, Yabu noted. It fell down loosely until his neck and somehow it looked fluffy. His outfit was nowhere near dazzling or spectacular either. He just wore his worn out t-shirt and his comfortable shorts. His skin was plain and bare; no skin corrector or whatever thing that their staff liked to put on their faces.  
  
Yet, it felt like Yabu was hypnotized. He felt like falling in love all over again. Hikaru was so enticing, so attractive in his eyes. He looked perfect. Not on-stage perfect but just-  
  
_Perfect_.  
  
Like he could feel Yabu’s gaze on his skin, Hikaru finally looked up from his book and stared at Yabu questioningly, “What?”  
  
The warm light on those eyes reached Yabu and Yabu couldn’t help but to smile.  
  
Then, it dawned on Yabu.  
  
He couldn’t look away _because_ it’s just Hikaru. _His_ plain Hikaru. Not the idol Hikaru that the fans screamed at, but the ordinary Hikaru who was just trying to finish his reading on a lazy free day.  
  
Yabu chuckled to himself, feeling the fondness for his boyfriend growing and warming him. He grinned before he said to Hikaru, “I like you.”  
  
Hikaru’s eyes widened for a slight second before he laughed, “You’re being weird again.”  
  
Hikaru shook his head a couple of times before getting back to his book again like there’s nothing happened, but Yabu could see a slight shade of red on the tip of Hikaru’s ears that made it harder for Yabu to look away.  
  
Yabu sipped his warm coffee with a smile on his face.  
  
Yes, it was a nice morning indeed.


End file.
